


Love in the end

by clarkecollins



Series: love in the end [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh - Freeform, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, M/M, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Multi, endgame Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, reddie-ship, stenbrough-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkecollins/pseuds/clarkecollins
Summary: Georgie denbrough has just gone missing, bill is losing his mind and trying his hardest to find his brother. Stanley uris has developed a crush for bill in 3rd grade but hasn't told anyone until one day the losers club goes to their first day of 10th grade and play truth or dare. Bill has liked stanley but also hasn't told anyone. Bill hasn't found his brother in over three months and is starting to give up on finding him, but stan is there to comfort him. richie likes eddie and stanley, eddie likes richie, ben likes beverly, and beverly likes ben.





	1. Please help me find him

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction so if i have mistakes or it is bad, please give me your feedback

Georgie Denbrough has just gone missing after he has went on a walk one month ago,some think he has wondered off,others think he has been kidnapped, and the rest think he is gone for good. Bill debrough is still trying to find him, he hasn't given up hope yet. It is the day before the first day of 10th grade, the last day of summer break. it is around 8:30pm and the losers club is at the park.

Bill is paranoid by the fact that georgie could be hurt, he looks frightened and doesn't look well. The losers club seems to be worried about him, especially stanley. Stan hates seeing bill sad and scared.Bill looks around and says is a quiet voice trying to hold back his tears "g-ge-georgie please come home to me" he had tears falling down his face after he has said that. Stan looked at bill and frowned he has known bill his whole life and is torn apart to see him this sad. Stan walks over to bill and looks at him.  
"hey bill, i am so sorry that you have to go through this" stan said as he pulled bill into a tight hug.

"it's f-fine stan, it wasn't y-your f-fault" bill said as he hugged back

stan was sad that bill might have lost his little brother, and best friend. Stan had to go home before 9pm or his dad would get mad, at the time it was 8:55pm and he lives 10 minutes away. stan quickly pulls away from the hug "i have to go bill, ill see you at school tomorrow" stan gets on his bike and peddles home as quick as a struck of lightning. He runs inside and checks the time, it was 9:10pm. He was late, he dad would be so mad at him. Stans dad was very strict, he wanted stan to be a heterosexual and very religious. If stans parents figured out he was bisexual his parents would hate him. Stans dad came into the living room and looked at up at stan "well stanley, you're late!"  
"i know dad, im sorry it wont happen again" stan rushed to his room and went to bed.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Today was the first day of 10th grade, all the losers club get together before school and ride their bikes to school. stan, bill, and rich had the same classes together,rich liked stan, he has for awhile. Rich also likes eddie. Stan has a small affection for richie, but doesn't think it will ever happen. They all get to school and go to their classes, Richie looks over at stan and smiles.  
"hey stan the man uris, whatcha' doin'?" remarked richie  
"reading so be quiet richie" stan rolled his eyes  
"im never quiet" richie smirked as stan ignored him. Bill has walked into class and looked at stan, he smiled gently and took a seat on the other side of stan  
"h-hey stan" bill said as he looked at him

"hey bill, you doing any better?" stan knew the answer was no, but couldnt help but to ask

"im o-okay" he said as he put on a fake smile

eddie, bev, and ben all walked into class  
"the gangs all here" said richie as he smirked " hey losers club, wanna play truth or dare?"  
they all nodded "ben why dont you start us off" richie asked

ben looked at richie "sure, rich truth or dare?"

richie smirked " i aint no pussy, give me a good dare"

" i dare you to ask out your crush" ben said

richie looked at stan, then eddie not knowing what one to choose " Eddie spaghetti , will you go out with me?"

eddie blushed " oh trahmouth, i don't know.... i guess" 

richie smiled " yay!" then went over to him and wrapped his arm around him

stan kinda frowned but then looked at bill and smiled

richie smirked " stan truth or dare"

"truth" stanley remarked 

richie has an evil smirk on his face "who do you like?"

stanley blushed and looked at bill "i like-" stan mumbles "bill"

"who?" richie asked

"bill" stan said as his face turns completly red

bill looked at stanley and smiled,he didn't think that stan has liked him. After his brother went missing everyone thought he has went crazy.

"woah- unexpected answer stan the man" richie said as he giggles

they had stopped playing the game because the bell rung, they all pack up their belongings and ride their bikes home, waiting for the adventure yet to come tomorrow.


	2. please come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short, sorry.

the losers club skipped school today, instead they went out to find georgie. They went out to the sewers thinking george might have wondered off there. Bill ran inside and started looking around, while richies arm was wrapped around eddie and was placing kisses on the top of his head. Stan did not want to go in, he was a slight germaphobe and didn't think the sewers was safe. stan walked in a couple inches then walked back he looked at bill, worring that something bad would happen to him. "bill come back here, it isn't safe...." stan said as he was looking at bill

"i can't s-st-stan, if g-ge-georgie is in h-here and i l-leave i will n-never f-forgive myself" bill said as he went farther into the sewers.  
as bill is walking in he sees a figure. it is in the shape of an eight year-old and is wearing light blue jeans with dirt and blood marks on them, and a grey longsleeve shirt with cut out parts and blood stains along with dirt smudges. The figure has dirtyblonde hair and is holding a paper boat. "billy come with me ,please" it says in a faint voice just before running deeper into the sewers giggling.bill was shocked. has his brother actually wondered away here? or was he just going crazy? he followed the figure into the main section of the sewers. he looked around and saw georgie

"g-ge-georgie, is that really you?" bill said as he had a few tears running down his face from happiness. 

"billy i lost her, she took me here and i couldn't get out" the figure said as it was crying

"t-th-thats okay g-georgie as l-long as you a-aren't hurt" bill said as it come over and hugged him, bill was so happy that is brother was found. as bill was hugging the figure it started to disappear bill looked around, thinking he would find him again he sees the same body on the floor, with no arm and looks like it was bleeding out. Could it be? is georgie really dead? bill walked to the figure, it was not breathing nor eyes closed, and It still had a terrified look on its face. bill payed attention to close details, it was georgie. georgie was really gone. bill put his hand on georgies and sobbed "g-ge-georgie n-no-" bill cried harder and raised his voice "please come back to me, do not leave me so soon, please!" bill fell to his knees screaming in tears. He didn't think he would ever see this, and he was too far in for the rest of the losers to hear him. bill looked at georgie one last time before walking out, he ran out to where the rest of the losers was and pulled stan into a tight hug while sobbing. "s-st-stan hes g-gone" bill said in a gentle voice  
"what?" stan said as rubbing bills back  
"g-ge-georgies dead, h-his body is i-in there" bill cried harder  
stan started to cry, he liked georgie. it was one hell of a day so stan and bill went to bills house, as richie and eddie already left. stan and bill layed on his couch watching movies. bill wasn't paying attention he just wanted his little brother to come home to him, bill gazed off all night and eventually cried himself to sleep. They would need a miracle for geoge to come home.


	3. thank you stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do smut next chapter so be prepared

The next day bill woke up cuddling next to stan, he didn't feel bad nor want to go away so he looked up at stan and smiled. Stan looked at bill and smiled back softly. "thank you stan" bill said as he laid his head down on stans chest

"for what?" stan remarked

"for b-being there for me w-when i found out a-about... you know" bill looked down

"i am always here for you bill, always and forever" stan placed a kiss on bills head

"stan-" bill looked up at stan "will y-you be m-my boyfriend?" bill had a soft smile on his face

"yes" stan smiled "we should get ready for school, unless you want to skip again..."

"l-lets go" bill got up and sttarted to get ready, as well did stan

they rode their bikes to school and started walking to their classes, luckily the whole losers club has all their classes together. 

(time skip to after school they are now at the park)

stan, bill, mike, bev, ben, richie, and eddie are all at the park, stan and bill are laying down on a blanket in the grass looking at birds. stan finds much excitement looking at birds, he loves how quiet you have to be to and how soothing it is. bill had his arm wrapped around stan and was close next to him. richie and eddie were messing around, just chasing eachother, getting into pretend fights, yelling at eachother, then loving eachother again. bev and ben were making a conversation, laughing, smiling, being really happy. mike was reading a book that his grandfather gave him, he always read that book.

 

___________________(richie and eddies prospective)______________

richie took eddies fanny-pack and starts to run, with eddie chasing him

"eddie spaghetti come and get it if you want it!" richie ran farther into the park swinging around the fanny-pack while laughing

" c'mon rich give it back!!!" eddie started chasing after richie, panting because he was running out of breath 

"not until you catch me babe" richie help up the fanny-pack, knowing eddie wouldn't be able to reach it. at the time richie was 17 and 6'0 and eddie was 16 1/2 and 5'3 so eddie was not able to reach his fanny-pack. richie gave eddie it back and kissed his forehead. eddie used his inhaler then smiled.

"oh sweet eds i love you" richie said as he rubbed his hand on eddies head

"i love you too" eddie said while giggling

___________________(bev and bens prospective)_________________

bev and ben were talking about what they were doing next summer

"do you have to leave" ben said with a frown on his face

"sadly, yes. since my dad died and my mom died when i was little i have to go live with my aunt for the summer, but for the school year she is staying down here" bev smiled softly

"really?" bens face lit up

"yes really" bev giggled as ben pulled her into a tight hug, and bev hugged back they both laughed. " did you hear the new kids on the block song" bev giggled

"yes! i love it" ben got up and started singing the song as beverly smiled and got up to dance to his song

___________________(stan and bills prospective)_________________

stan and bill are laying down on a blanket that was placed down in the grass, stan was watching for birds as bill was cuddling up next to him, his arm around stans waist and their bodies touching.bill closed his eyes while stan was gazing up at the sky.

"hey s-stan see anything yet" bill whispered into stans ear

"not yet, but i am going to stop for today and talk to you inside" stan said as he put his birdwatching stuff to the side and smiled. stan turned to bill, putting his head closer to bills.

"so i c-can talk t-to you now?" bill smiled softly

"yes" stan said as his lips were just a couple inches away from bills, stan leaned in and kissed bill passionately and softly. bill kissed back and rolled ontop of stan and started kissing rougher, as he pinned stans arms to the ground. bill pulled away and smiled, aswell did stanley. bill rolled off stan and layed his head on stans chest. stan smiled and wrapped an arm around bill

________________( mikes prospective )_________________________

mike was reading his book about farming, as he was frowning at bill and stan, mike had a crush on stanley as has been one of his closest friends, but knew that stan didn't like him back, he looked at bill and stan "get a room" he said right before going back to reading his book. mike saw why you have to kill the aniamls but still loves them and doesn't want them to get hurt.

___________________________________________________________

all of the losers go home, bill and stan go to bills house, bev and ben go to bevs old apartment , richie and eddie go to richies house, and mike goes to his house.  
stan and bill fell asleep laying in bills bed from watching tv all night.  
richie and eddie fell asleep cuddling (not anything worse)  
ben and bev fell asleep in the living room, ben on the floor and bev on the couch  
mike went home and went to his bed and fell asleep  
they will all be ready for what will happen tomorrow


	4. stanley, please let them go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stans parents abuse him bill helps blah blah blah

stanley wakes up from his dad screaming in his ear "wake up son its time to leave, we're teaching you how to actually read from your Torah!" stan hasn't been too fascinated with the thought of memorizing a book, or being with his psychotic dad. Stan's dad was not the nicest, he always would hit,punch,smack,kick,push, and hurt him in any way possible if he did the littlest thing wrong. All his father wanted was the "perfect son" but he likes hurting stan he gets pleasure while doing it, power. Stan was sick of it, he drowned in his thoughts while closing his eyes. "wake up now!" his dad yelled while he punched his stomach once then smacked his face. Stan woke up in fear and started to cry. "you're seven-teen kid, and still a little girl with no dick and is a pussy, grow the hell up and wake up now!" his voice flew straight threw him leaving him scared and getting goosebumps.  
"dad i'm not a kid anymore-" he cries harder "i just hate when you treat me like this" his dad punched his face leaving black&blue spots and a bloody nose.

"Oh you're not, then show me your girlfriend." his dad said "show me this girl you always talk bout, bill is her name right?" his dad said with a smirk

Stanley nods "y-yea-yeah bill"

"okay she comes over for dinner TONIGHT" he slaps stan and runs downstairs as if the police had just come to get him but no, he was setting up dinner. when he found out stan was gay he would kill stan right there and then. Stanley was petrified, he had goosebumps everywhere, a stutter, as white as a piece of paper he looked as if he just saw a ghost, and was shaking. stan slowly walks down the stairs, he looks at his dad then runs outside like his life depends on it then runs to bills so fast. He knocks on bills door and bill comes to the door "h-ha-hey s-sta-stan" he smiles but then the smile quickly turns into a frown, stan hugs bill tightly and starts to cry. The sounds of stan crying pierced through bill, he was scared for stan. 

"bill h-he will f-fi-find out tonight he said he wanted to se my significant other and he has to see you and you're a boy and he doesn't know that and and and-"

bill looks at stan and kisses his forehead "it will b-be f-fine, i'll g-go and t-te-tell him and e-everything w-wi-will be o-oh-ohk-okay"

stan smiles" i love you, lets go" stans smile was soft, it was a slight smile but behind the smile was someone who was scared to death. They walk to stans and walk in "DAD I AM HOME AND I BROUGHT BILL" stans dad walks in and has a weird look on his face 

"who is this, i thought you had a girlfriend" stans father said

"N-No dad im bisexual, i have a boyfriend"stan looked down

"Time for a whuppin stan, imma whup ya" Mr. uris looked at stan and punched his stomach then took a belt and whipped it at his ass like it was nothing, bill stood and watched

"DAD STOP" stan cried as if a million tears were running down his cheeks.

"s-st-stan!" bill yelled. he knew he would never forget this sight. "He is 17" bill thought "almost eighteen then he will be free" Bill stopped imagining stuff and looked at stan and his father, it looked like it was in slow motion. he looks and sees stan collapse, he falls to the floor passing out from blood-loss. Bill was fed up, he was done with this shit that was happening to his boyfriend,he runs over to Mr. Uris and punches him, with one punch he was knocked out. Bill grabbed stan and ran to the hospital, his boyfriends blood getting all over him. "is this the last time i wll see stan?" bill thought as he was crying and running. He sees stan wakes up 

"i love you bill" he says in a soft voice, as if it was a goodbye, forever saying goodbye

"stan n-no, p-push there you can m-make it" bill cried "i love you too much to let you go"

"i love you too much thats why im letting g-" stan said as tears were falling down his face, he was weak and unsure if he will make it. stan slowly closes his eyes, with bill not knowing if he is dying or passing out again 

"no STAN NO, please don't leave me.... please not you too" bill had already lost georgie and losing stan and george would be too much for him, he rushes to the hospital and gives stan to a doctor, waiting and crying in the reformatory room.


End file.
